Hurluberlu
by Skayt
Summary: "Je sais que j'ai raison. - Comme tu avais raison lorsque tu as affirmé que Dumbo avait des oreilles immenses dès le début du film, c'est ça ?" Il n'y a pas que les repas de famille qui sont longs...


_Hello, hello_

 _Pour une fois, cet OS n'est pas à cause de LiliEhlm (oui, oui, c'est possible) mais un peu quand même (c'était trop beau, hein) car elle l'a corrigé, m'a rassuré à son propos etc. du coup, sans elle, pas d'hurluberlu._

 _Ah et puis c'est elle aussi qui a décidé du titre !_

 _Bon, par contre, je peux remercier mes parents pour avoir invité des amis à la maison... et mon frère pour avoir accepté (bon, j'avoue, j'lui ai pas demandé son avis) que je passe le temps en l'embêtant un peu (fallait bien attendre les tartes, hein)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Hurluberlu**

Ils étaient sur le point de passer à table.

Kira était venue les prévenir quelques minutes plus tôt que le repas était bientôt près ; interrompant sans le moins scrupule la dispute opposant Scott à Peter.

Comme d'habitude, ces deux-là ne réussissaient pas à être d'accord.

Ooooh ! Ils n'avaient pas envie de se taper dessus, hein.

Non, non, non, là n'était pas le problème.

Ils avaient abandonné l'idée de s'entre-tuer quelques années plus tôt.

Quand Stiles leur avait expressément demandé d'arrêter leurs conneries car ça commençait à bien faire...

Bien sûr, de temps en temps, cette envie folle les reprenait.

Surtout Peter.

Le loup-garou zyeutait alors vers son compagnon et le suppliait du regard.

Évidemment, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Trop facile, sinon.

Mais au moins avait-il le mérite d'essayer.

\- Non, Scott. Les guêpes ne sont _pas_ des abeilles ayant suivies un régime un peu trop draconien.

Les sourcils de l'alpha se haussèrent.

\- Essaie pas de m'embobiner en inventant des mots, Peter ! Je sais que j'ai raison et tu...

\- Mais bien sûûûûûr, railla l'autre. Comme tu avais raison lorsque tu as affirmé que Dumbo avait des oreilles immenses dès le début du film, c'est ça ?

Tout en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, Stiles souffla.

Les bras croisés, fatigué alors que la soirée ne faisait que commencer, l'humain se demandait quand est-ce que ces deux idiots allaient cesser de se disputer pour... pour des conneries.

Y avait pas d'autres mots !

C'est qu'ils étaient doués, en plus, pour se chamailler pour des broutilles.

Leur débat guêpe-abeille était un des moins étranges qu'ils aient pu avoir.

En général, les animaux cités étaient moins courants... encore que...

Ils se disputaient pour savoir qui de la loutre ou du panda était le plus dangereux. Ils étaient finalement tombés d'accord pour le wapiti. Stiles préférait ne pas savoir comment ils avaient fait.

Qui de l'ornithorynque ou du moloch était le plus étrange. Encore une fois, ils avaient su trouver un terrain d'entente et avaient opté pour le Glaucus atlanticus... dont Stiles ignorait jusqu'alors totalement l'existence.

Qui du papillon caniche ou du stomatopoda était le plus rigolo... et l'hyperactif s'était alors à peine étonné de les entendre s'accorder sur la fourmi panda.

\- Comment tu expliques que ça se ressemble, autant, alors ? Si t'es si malin.

\- Les éléphants d'Asie et les éléphants d'Afrique se ressemblent et pourtant c'est pas la même ch-.

\- Ce sont tous des éléphants, marmonna Stiles.

\- Et les abeilles et les guêpes sont des insectes.

\- Et les éléphants sont des mammifères, reprit l'humain. Trouve un autre exemple, Pet', sinon il va être persuadé d'avoir raison...

Scott fusilla son meilleur ami du regard.

\- Mais j'ai raison.

\- Non. Pet' a raison.

\- Tout ça parce que c'est ton mec.

\- Non. S'il était l'idiot qui affirmait que les guêpes étaient des abeilles anorexiques, je me moquerais de lui et je dirais que _tu_ as raison.

Peter souriait.

Même s'il n'avait pas douté une seconde de ce que dirait Stiles s'il venait à se mêler à la conversation... n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était ravi de le voir ainsi remettre Scott à sa place.

Ce que ça faisait du bien de ne pas être seul à considérer cette andouille comme une... andouille, justement.

\- Tu entends ça, Scotty ? Ricana Peter. Que je sois pendu le jour où tu auras raison.

Un coude posé sur l'accoudoir, Stiles se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il allait finir par en tuer un.

Voire les deux, en fait, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir la paix après.

\- J'attends ce jour avec impatience alors et je...

\- Personne ne sera pendu, intervint finalement Kira, amusée.

\- Même pas un petit peu ? Demanda Scott, d'une petite voix.

\- Même pas un petit peu, non. On ne pend pas Peter, Scott.

L'aîné paraissait aux anges.

Stiles était bien content de ne pas être télépathe à cet instant précis.

Si tel avait été le cas, il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il aurait eut droit à une petite chanson de la victoire...

Et il détestait les chansons de la victoire.

Plus encore que les danses de la victoire !

Mais moins que les petites chansons de la victoire associées aux petites danses de la victoire.

\- Même ta femme ne veut pas qu'on me pende !

\- Mais ton compagnon est en train de sérieusement y songer, murmura Stiles à son oreille.

Peter grogna.

Puis lança un petit sourire désolé à son voisin.

Peut-être que ça suffirait pour lui faire déconsidérer la question.

Stiles ne se faisait pourtant pas d'illusion.

Il savait que d'ici quelques minutes, tout recommencerait.

Scott et Peter ne savaient pas ne pas se chamailler, de toutes façons... même si maintenant c'était presque devenu bon enfant.

\- Bien. Admettons que tu ais raison pour les abeilles et les guêpes, admit Scott, tirant la chaise face à Stiles. Tu vas pas me dire que les frelons sont pas les mecs des guêpes et les bourdons les mecs des abeilles.

Stiles pouffait.

Ricanait.

Peinait à masquer son amusement.

L'hyperactif ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait de la situation actuelle.

Était-ce Scott qui, comme d'habitude, était complètement à côté de la plaque et vivait dans son monde...

Ou était-ce Peter qui dévisageait son hôte, l'air de se demander si ce dernier était sérieux ou se moquait allègrement de lui.

\- Les... hmm... les frelons ne sont pas les _mecs_ des guêpes pas plus que les bourdons ceux des abeilles, se força à sourire Peter. Désolé, Scott.

\- Ah non ! Cette fois, je sais que j'ai raison !

Installé aux côtés de Stiles, et face à la place vide de Kira, Peter était perdu.

Le coude posé sur la table, une main devant la bouche, le loup-garou écarquillait les yeux.

Sidéré, il se contentait de secouer la tête. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Stiles ne tint pas une seconde de plus et éclata de rire.

\- Il se fout de toi, là, Peter, sourit l'humain.

Bizarrement... Peter n'en était pas aussi persuadé.

Au contraire, même.

\- Pourquoi je me moquerais de lui ? Demanda Scott.

Stiles se stoppa net.

\- Tu veux dire que t'étais sérieux, là ?

\- Bah... ouais.

Après avoir pris la peine de décaler son assiette, Stiles avait lourdement laissé tomber sa tête sur la table...

 _BOUM_.

Et Peter s'était contenté de le regarder faire... bien qu'il ait parfaitement deviné le geste qui allait suivre.

\- Ah ! Quand je te disais qu'on allait rentrer avec un mal de crâne infernal, ce soir, sourit Peter. Avec cet hurluberlu, ça peut pas finir autrement.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'hurluberlu ? Ronchonna Scott.

\- Non. Mais je t'assure que si les mots abeille, guêpe, frelon, bourdon ou cornichon quittent la bouche de l'hurluberlu... l'hurluberlu en entendra parler et regrettera que Stiles ne soit pas avec Derek.

\- L'hurluberlu regrette _déjà_ que Stiles ne soit pas avec Derek.

Et voilà.

Ils recommençaient déjà.

Ils recommençaient même tellement que ni Scott, ni Peter ne semblaient remarquer les « boum, boum, boum » réguliers qui faisaient pourtant trembler la table.

\- L'hurluberlu ferait mieux de se taire s'il ne veut pas apprendre à voler dans les minutes qui viennent.

 _Boum._

\- L'hurluberlu aimerait bien voir ça.

 _Boum. Boum. Boum_.

\- Ne me tente pas, hurluberlu.

 _Boum. Boum. Boum_.

\- L'hurluberlu est convaincu que tu n'oseras même pas approcher.

 _Boum. Boum. Boum_.

\- Hurluberlu, tu peux venir m'aider dans la cuisine, s'il-te-plaît.

Le front à quelques centimètres seulement de la table, Stiles s'arrêta.

Il releva la tête. Sourcils froncés, il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu.

À en croire Peter qui s'esclaffait et la mine déconfite de Scott... oui, il avait entendu correctement.

Après avoir assuré au second loup-garou de la pièce que leur discussion n'était pas terminée, Scott disparut dans la cuisine.

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini de te cogner la tête ?

Stiles acquiesça.

Il commençait déjà à regretter sa décision.

Certes, les coups n'étaient pas forts... mais plusieurs coups consécutifs ça commençait à faire beaucoup, en fait.

Qui l'eut cru !

\- S'il-te-plaît... ne continue pas la conversation de _l'hurluberlu_ , supplia Stiles.

\- Et celle _Sterek_?

\- Sterek ?

\- Stiles et Derek. C'est plus rapide à dire... et plus drôle. Non ? Tu trouves pas ? J'trouve ça drôle, moi. Sterek. Sterrrrrrr-ek.

Stiles se figea.

Fronça les sourcils.

\- T'as donné un nom à...

\- À ? Sourit Peter. À quoi ai-je donné un nom ?

\- À mon amitié avec ton abruti de neveu.

Peter ne perdit pas son sourire.

Le cas contraire aurait été étonnant.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer c'était pas mon idée.

\- Et en quoi c'est supposé me rassurer, exactement ?

\- C'était l'idée de Mason.

\- Et en quoi c'est supposé me rassurer, exactement ? Répéta Stiles.

\- Il a un tas de noms comme ça, c'est assez drôle, quand on y pense. Même quand on y pense pas, en fait. Mais si on y pense pas, on peu ça... drôle.

\- Évite d'y penser, s'il-te-plaît. Sterek on dirait un nom de beefsteak dégueulasse.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête.

\- En même temps... Derek... ça rime avec « _Berk_ », sourit Peter. Faut pas s'étonner que ça donne un nom de beefsteak dégueulasse, hein.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ooooh ! J'ai une idée. Je te donne des noms et tu dois deviner qui ça concerne et...

\- Non.

\- S'il-te-plaît.

\- Non.

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Non.

\- Vraiment _tout_ ce que tu voudras.

Stiles eut l'air de reconsidérer la question.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers son voisin et hésita quelques secondes.

\- Tout ?

\- Tout, confirma Peter, toujours tout sourire.

\- Cinq noms.

\- Quinze.

Evidemment... le lycan allait vouloir marchander.

\- Sept.

\- Douze.

Vraiment marchander.

\- Six.

\- Dix.

\- Vendu.

Il fallait bien qu'un des deux abandonne à un moment.

Et puis, Stiles était curieux.

\- Scisaac.

\- Scott et Isaac, devina de suite Stiles. T'as rien de plus compliqué ?

\- Scira.

\- Scott et Kira.

Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

Stiles n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à deviner le Stydia, Pydia et Petopher (même s'il se demandait pourquoi Mason avait décidé d'inclure Christopher Argent dans ses conneries).

\- Non mais en fait c'est pas drôle, arrêta Peter après avoir vu Stiles galérer à deviner le _Marrish_.

\- T'as deviné tout seul que c'était pas drôle, Einstein ? Ricana l'humain.

Les yeux rivés vers le plafond, Peter ne semblait pas l'avoir écouté.

Ça lui prenait, parfois, de ne pas écouter ce qu'avait à lui raconter le jeune Stilinski.

\- Tu crois que leur facture d'électricité est élevée ? Demanda le loup-garou.

Stiles soupira.

Et après on osait dire que c'était lui qui avait des idées à la con, non mais franchement !

\- Mason a trouvé quoi comme nom, pour nous ?

\- « Les deux tarés », ricana Peter.

\- Non mais... dans le genre de _Beefsteak_ , insista le premier.

\- Steter.

\- On dirait une marque de marqueurs indélébiles, ronchonna Stiles.

Peter haussa les épaules.

Toujours un peu trop concentré sur la facture d'électricité de leurs hôtes.

\- C'mieux qu'un nom de beefsteak dégueulasse, non ?

\- Et Derek il en pense quoi ?

\- Il en pense, je cite, « la ferme Mason ou je t'égorge avec les dents ». Désolé, chéri, t'as perdu ton monopole.

Stiles sourit.

Ça l'étonnait à peine d'avoir perdu ce privilège.

Agacer Derek était un art aussi subtile et délicat que les potions pour le professeur Rogue. Il était temps qu'il passe le flambeau à un nouvel enquiquineur.

\- Excusez-nous, sourit Kira, prenant place quelques instants avant Scott, qui arrivait avec les entrées. Petits imprévus.

\- C'est pas grave, assura Peter.

Au moins avait-il cessé de fixer les ampoules... préférant se re-concentrer sur Scott.

Ouais. Non. Pas sûr que ce soit mieux.

\- Peter ? Chuchota l'alpha alors que les autres commençaient à manger. Abeille.

Peter s'arrêta aussitôt et commença à foudroyer le responsable.

\- Guêpe.

Stiles, lui, fixait son voisin de table.

\- Frelon.

Kira, qui avait manqué la fin de la dispute Abeille-Guêpe, ne comprenait pas grand chose.

\- Bourdon.

Stiles sentait venir la catastrophe.

Nul besoin de le voir pour avoir conscience du regard assassin que lançait Peter au meilleur ami de son compagnon.

\- Cornichon.

La malheureuse Kitsune, qui commençait à comprendre de quoi il en retournait, se retrouva plus larguée encore qu'au départ.

\- J'vais m'le faire, celui-là, grinça Peter, sur le point de bondir sur Scott.

\- Peter, soupira Stiles, le retenant par le poignet. Assis.

Conscient que c'était ainsi que ça devait se passer, Peter obtempéra.

Mais l'alpha ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Le silence s'installa.

Personne n'osait reprendre la parole.

Il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout dérape.

Encore.

\- Et sinon... vous comptez partir cet été ? Finit par oser demander Kira, n'en pouvant plus.

\- Non, ronchonna Stiles. Il a pas posé congé.

\- J'ai un procès cet été, Stiles. Je peux pas dire « Bonjour, désolé, vous pouvez pas r'porter l'procès, j'dois aller bronzer à la plage. »

\- Bah si.

\- Bah non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

Kira regrettait d'avoir posé la question.

\- Si.

A quoi s'était-elle attendue, au juste ?

\- Non.

Avec ces trois-là... c'était toujours la même chose.

\- Si.

Quand ce n'était pas Peter et Scott qui n'étaient pas d'accord, c'était Peter et Stiles.

Et les rares fois où ce n'était ni Peter et Scott, ni Peter et Stiles... c'était Scott et Stiles.

Génial, non ?

\- Non.

La jeune Kitsune jeta, le plus discrètement possible, un regard vers son voisin de table.

Elle espérait que Scott dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour peu que ça fasse taire le couple qui lui faisait face.

Elle les connaissait, ces deux idiots !

Elle savait qu'ils s'étaient diablement bien trouvés.

Qu'il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Que ni Peter, ni Stiles n'allait accepter de mettre un terme à ce duel.

\- Si.

\- Et, sinon, vous pensez que le Yéti existe.

Stiles et Peter s'interrompirent quelques instants.

Les sourcils froncés, ils regardaient l'Alpha.

Puis répondirent d'une même voix :

\- Non.

Kira soupira, soulagée.

La bombe était désamorcée.

\- Non, comme le fait que je ne pouvais _pas_ poser congé.

Ou... ou peut-être pas, en fait.

\- Et il peut neiger dans le désert du Sahara ?

\- On ne dit pas « désert du Sahara », grimaça Peter, retenant à peine le « idiot » qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Et oui, il peut neiger dans le Sahara... mais c'est à peu près aussi fréquent que tes bonnes idées.

Les épaules de Scott s'affaissèrent, tout atterré qu'il était par cette réponse... il était bien le seul.

Semblant avoir oublié qu'ils étaient en pleine dispute, bien que le mot soit un peu trop fort, ils se tapèrent dans la main.

Un immense sourire éclairait maintenant le visage ronchon de Stiles.

Et ils recommencèrent à manger.

Cette fois-ci, Kira ne fit rien pour faire disparaître le silence.

Étrange.

o o o

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont vraiment besoin d'être à deux dans la cuisine ou ils veulent juste ne pas avoir à nous supporter pendant quelques minutes ?

\- Un peu des deux, je pense, s'amusa Peter, qui essayait d'écouter ce qui pouvait se dire en cuisine. Mais ils ont vraiment un soucis.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça ne se fait pas d'écouter, tu sais.

\- Tu allais me demander de le faire.

\- C'est pas pour autant que ça se fait.

Peter se décala un peu sur sa chaise afin de pouvoir mieux fixer son compagnon.

Ces yeux un peu plissés et ces lèvres légèrement retroussées alertèrent immédiatement Stiles.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, la prochaine fois que tu me demandes d'écouter la conversation de deux personnes se trouvant dans une autre pièce... je ne dois pas le faire puisque ça ne se fait pas. C'est ça ?

Stiles se renfrogna.

Il en était sûr !

Il savait qu'il aurait dû la boucler, pour une fois.

Mais noooon ! Il ne pouvait pas se taire, le Stiles, hein ! C'était pas drôle, sinon.

\- Hmm non. Moui. Si. Si, tu peux.

\- Donc où est le problème ?

L'humain soupira.

\- Y en a pas.

\- Tant mieux... parce qu'il est temps que je t'annonce quelque chose, Stiles, souffla Peter, mortellement sérieux.

Mortellement sérieux ?

Merde.

Ça sentait pas bon, ça.

Vraiment pas bon.

Peter n'était jamais mortellement sérieux...

Enfin si... il l'était même souvent, mortellement sérieux... mais pas dans des moments pareils.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je peux te dire ça, se désola le lycanthrope. Vraiment, je... je sais pas.

Stiles commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Il n'y a pas de bonne manière pour t'annoncer ça mais... bon sang, marmonna Peter. Je...

\- Peter ? Grimaça l'humain, une boule au ventre. Qu'est-ce qui se pa-

\- Scott s'est apparemment trompé et n'a pas acheté le bon vin. Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je sais que tu te faisais une joie de...

\- T'es con, murmura l'hyperactif, tapant l'épaule de son voisin.

Voisin qui paraissait plutôt fier de lui, en plus.

Un peu trop, peut-être.

Rectification : beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

\- Tu te crois drôle, en plus, hein, grommela Stiles. Non. Pas de réponse. Ne me répond surtout pas. J'veux plus t'entendre, na.

Peter haussa les épaules.

Pas plus gêné que ça par cette requête.

D'ailleurs, une fois n'est pas coutume... mais le loup-garou décida qu'il allait écouter son compagnon et ne plus parler.

Ça pouvait être drôle, ça aussi, après tout.

\- Peter ? Marmonna Stiles, quelques minutes plus tard. Qu'est-ce que...

Peter l'observait.

Le fixait.

Le zyeutait.

Le scrutait.

Son regard ne s'arrêtait jamais sur quelque chose – quelqu'un – qui n'était pas Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Peter ne répondit pas.

Ah bah oui, hein ! Stiles ne voulait plus l'entendre donc il ne l'entendrait plus.

Et c'est qui le plus malin ?

\- Peter ? Répéta-t-il. Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

Toujours rien.

\- Peter ? Tu me perturbes à me regarder comme ça... avec tes yeux.

Pour le loup-garou, nul besoin de faire usage de la parole pour faire comprendre à Stiles qu'il était en train de se moquer.

\- OK. Je vois. T'as gagné. J'veux bien t'entendre.

Peter grogna.

Marmonna qu'il avait cédé trop vite ; que c'était pas drôle.

Ne pouvait-il donc pas être un chouïa plus patient, non mais !

\- Peeeeet', non ! Siffla Stiles, dégageant son épaule. Peu importe ce que tu comptais faire, ne le fais pas.

\- Mais...

\- Non. Pas l'épaule... ni autre chose.

C'est toujours bon de préciser.

\- T'es un vrai gosse quand tu t'y mets, tu sais ? Souffla l'humain, deux minutes plus tard, sentant les coups de pieds qui étaient donnés dans sa chaise. C'est assez désagréable.

\- Rabat-joie.

\- Rabat-joie ? Moi ? S'offusqua le premier. On va voir ça, tiens.

Une bataille de « coups de pieds dans la chaise du voisin » commença.

Heureusement que Scott et Kira n'étaient pas là.

Ils n'étaient pas certains que le couple soit heureux de les voir ainsi malmener leur mobilier.

Aussi horrible fut-il.

\- Ah mais c'est pas vraiiiii. Tu vas rien m'épargner, toi, ce soir.

Scott, alerté par les cris qu'il entendait, se précipita jusqu'à la salle à manger.

C'est qu'il craignait pour les meubles comme pour sa vaisselle.

Ces deux-là étaient de vrais dangers publics.

Sauf en privé.

Encore que... peut-être... il préférait ne pas savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui... oh et puis laissez tomber...

Le cou de Stiles avait pratiquement disparu, caché par ses épaules.

Son meilleur ami grimaçait et souriait en même temps ; ce qui donnait un résultat pour le moins... étrange.

Peter, de son côté, continuait à embêter l'humain, comme si de rien était ; comme si celui-ci ne cherchait pas à l'en empêcher.

\- Peeeeeet', ça chatouille. Ça chat... ça chatouille, j'te dis.

\- J'ai entendu la première fois, tu sais.

\- Alors arrête, steuplait.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

Kira arriva derrière Scott et, rieuse, lui demanda ce qui se passait cette fois.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux.

Les deux idiots ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué qu'ils avaient des spectateurs.

Ou, si tel était le cas, n'en avaient que faire.

\- Tu ne vas pas les interrompre, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit la Kitsune.

\- Non, murmura l'Alpha. Peter arrive à ramener le Stiles que j'ai toujours connu et... Stiles arrive peut-être, lui aussi, à ramener Peter... que j'ai pas connu.

La jeune femme sourit.

\- Puis, au moins, pendant qu'ils se prennent le chou pour ces conneries... ils me prennent pas la tête pour-

\- Les tiennes, de conneries, termina-t-elle. J'ai bien cru que Peter allait t'en coller une si tu continuais avec tes abeilles et tes guêpes.

Scott ricana.

\- Vu le temps que je passe à chaque fois pour préparer ces conneries, histoire d'enquiquiner cet enquiquineur... faut bien que je rentabilise, hein.

\- Tu as conscience qu'un jour Peter comprendra que tu le fais marcher, rassure-moi...

\- Je suis sûr qu'il le sait déjà.

Stiles et Peter s'étaient interrompus.

Yeux dans les yeux, il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Oublié le Scott.

Oublié la Kira.

Oublié le repas !

La main gauche de Peter était allée se poser sur la table.

Un à un, les doigts du loup-garou se levaient.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

\- SI !

\- NON !

C'était à celui qui parlerait le premier.

A celui qui se montrerait le plus réactif.

\- AH AH AAAAAAAh ! S'exclama Stiles, se levant d'un bond, bras en l'air. Prem's ! J'ai gagné ! Tu dois arrêter !

Ils ne pouvaient se départager d'une autre manière, après tout...

* * *

 _A bientôt !_

 _Je tiens à ne pas m'excuser auprès de chocobi... parce que, je suis désolée, Peter rime avec meilleur alors que Derek rime avec berk ;)_

 _Le prochain petit OS Steter devrait, normalement, être Sleepwalker II - avec la meute, donc. Puis j'aimerais réunir plusieurs OS où Stiles et Peter cuisinent (et pour de vrai, hein) mais je n'oublie pas le reste (I have a nightmare ; Wolfchester ; Vol 815...)_

 _Skayt_

 _PS. Tous mes OS, fics, textes en production sont dispos sur papionini . wordpress . com_


End file.
